Tremble For My Beloved
by fortune-telling-pixie
Summary: Harry wakes up one morning to find himself with a heavier chest, curvier hips and the strangest feelings he never knew he could talk about. Drarry Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so I have recently started reading Drarry fics and I just had to do one of my own. I don't really know where this story is going as of yet. I know who end's up with who though. Please don't be mean, if you dont like this kind of thing then dont read it. =) Thanks! F-t-p x_**

* * *

Harry's eyelids fluttered open lazily as he looked out into the gentle light filtering through the curtains. He leaned to the bed-side table and pulled on his glasses and sighed as he realised the time and date, six-thirty in the morning and it was Saturday. Why did his internal alarm clock have to wake him so early on his free day? He swung his legs over and padded his way to the bathroom, leaving behind the snores of Ron and Seamus.

As he began to feel less disorientated he noticed his chest felt heavier. He put it down to too many sweets and not enough sleep. He started the water running from the sink and splashed the cool water to his face. He looked into the mirror and jumped away from what he saw. He blinked twice and shook his head. _I must still be half asleep_ he told himself. He looked in the mirror again, this time letting out a squeal before grabbing hold of the sink for support. Where there had once been dishevelled, short, ebony locks of hair there was now long, waist length, charcoal-black curls in its place. His eyes made their way to his lips which were now curved and a deep pink with his bottom lip now slightly fuller than the top. His chest was the final straw for him, instead of there being the iron flat chest he was used to he found the reason for the added weight. He let go of the sink and with a soft thud on the scarlet carpet fell unconscious...

... Harry woke to face bright red, which startled him at first until his memory all came painfully flooding back. He was laying face flat on the floor. He – no, correction – She was a girl! Harry felt an odd pain in her chest and realised she was lying on her front. She spun round and shot up from the floor, running immediately to Ron's bed and shaking him violently. Ron stirred but didn't wake up, only giving a snort and grunt in response.

"Ron!" Harry stage whispered, giving her friend another shake, she did not fail to notice that her voice was much higher than Harry's usual gravely, adolescent tone. Harry was met with a face full of hand and an unintelligible murmur. "I have chocolate frogs..." harry taunted and when her friends eyes snapped open she couldn't help but try, unsuccessfully, to stifle a snort of laughter.

Ron sat bolt upright in his bed and started to scream, consequently causing Harry to scream with him. Harry, coming to her senses first, covered Ron's mouth and looked over her shoulder to check the other boy's hadn't woken up. The last thing she needed was a dorm-room full of boys taunting her. She put her finger to her lips and Ron nodded, seeming to have woken properly now. Harry cautiously took her hand from her friend's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing in the boy's room and who the bloody hell are you?!" Ron whispered, glaring up at the girl in front of him. She had woken him from a good dream. If this girl was looking for Harry he was going to have to curse her to next Saturday. Speaking of his best friend, he looked over to Harry's bed to see it was empty.

"Ron" the girl in front of him looked relieved, then scared and confused for some reason. Was the girl in trouble? How did she know his name?

"Answer my questions" he said, sitting with his legs and arms folded and his chin up defiantly.

"I can't. Not here at least. Please, I need you." Harry answered, putting more panic into her voice than she would have liked, but she needed him to listen, needed at least someone to think of some explanation. Ron nodded, pulling himself out bed and stretching the last of his sleep away. As the hazy feeling left him he realised one thing he hadn't before. The girl looked oddly familiar. She had on a large grey tee and a pair of black shorts. The clothes Harry had worn to bed the night before. Putting two and one together Ron came to a rather disturbing conclusion.

"Oh my god! Get away from me! You're stalking my best mate and you want me to help you? That's just plain bloody sick!"

"Ron, I'm not stalking Harry." she winced as he spoke of herself in the third person. She wanted to tell Ron, but she couldn't risk one of the guys waking up and finding out. She would be the laughing stock of the school if that were the case.

"So why are you wearing his clothes _and_ his glasses no doubt!" Ron whispered, pointing accusingly at the girl in front of him.

"I promise you now, I'm not stalking anyone, if you come to the common room everything will be explained" the girl looked pleadingly at Ron. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Okay. But it better be quick. I'm a prefect, you know, and I should report you for being in the boy's dorm" Harry smiled at his friend's act of superiority. If only he knew.

"Thank you, Ron" she smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him to the common room. Ron coughed at their sudden contact and Harry immediately let go, smiling again at his friends superiority act.

Once they were in the common room Ron rounded on her, giving her his best 'prefect' look. "Okay we're in the common room. Now spill. What were you doing in our room first of all?"

"I live there you twit"

"What? That's impossible, you're a girl. Which brings me to who the ruddy hell are you?"

"Ron, shut up for a minute and look at me! I want to see if you've got the brains to work this out for yourself. If you can then everyone else bloody will" Harry gave Ron his best 'it's me you big idiot' look.

Ron stared at the girl in front of him, his look sceptical. He shrugged, blinking. "What am I supposed to guess?"

"Oh for god's sake! It's me Ron! Your best mate? Harry" she exclaimed, folding her arms with a huff.

Ron turned deathly white before shaking his head. "Not possible"

"Trust me it is" she scoffed.

Ron imitated the girl in front of him, his arms folded over his chest. He raised his chin stubbornly. "If you're Harry how come you're a girl?" he voiced rather dumbly. At this remark the girl began to laugh softly.

"I don't know what happened, I got up this morning, went to wash my face, and looked in the mirror and..." she gestured to herself with a swift movement of her hand.

This girl could not possibly be Harry, even if it was possible to wake up as a girl, there was no way Harry could be a girl. Why would this girl claim to be his best friend? After all he would know if his best friend was a girl.

Harry stared back at Ron helplessly. How could her best friend not see it was him? Harry felt hurt, but at the same time glad. If her best friend couldn't see, she had a chance of hiding this until she could fix it.

Ron was glaring at Harry, who was desperately trying to think of a way for him to realise. She snapped her finger.  
"I have to fight Voldemort, who you prefer to call you-know-who" Harry said, a small smug smile appearing.

"Everyone calls him you-know-who and everyone also knows that Harry doesn't scare away from _his_ name and he's all over the newspapers as The Boy Who Lived." Ron replied, the smug smile on the girl faded. Her comment was a little stupid in way of convincing him it was Harry. It just made him think more and more that this was a far too obsessed fan-girl stood right in front of him. A smile appeared on his face. He wasn't about to be beaten by a crazed fan.

"You and I had to drive in your Dad's car – which flies – to Hogwarts in second year?" the girl asked.

"Again another commonly known fact" Harry glared at Ron. How could he treat her so unfairly? He cheeks reddened in anger. She needed Ron's help and if she didn't get it, she was doomed. In an instance of fury Harry lost her temper.

"Oh well I don't know then! Hagrid showed us his big-ass spider, which by the way is your worst fear! We ate an endless plate of sandwiches when we came to Hogwarts late second year. I found out a wanted criminal was my godfather, who could turn into a dog and was the best friend of my dad, whose animagus form was a stag, which is also my petronus. My godfather died at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange, aunt to Draco Malfoy, who is my worst enemy here and he was ordered to kill Dumbledore, our headmaster to asked me to find the horcruxes with him. He was instead killed by Snape, our slimy potion's master, he helped me with occlumency to stop my dreams and visions of Voldemort, who gave me this scar!" Harry was well above screeching, she had gone into what Harry and Ron –during one of Hermione's homework rants- had named the 'Bat Call'

Harry lifted her newly grown fringe to reveal her lightning-bolt scar. Ron turned a deathly white once more before uttering in a small voice "bloody hell mate, you should have told me earlier" and collapsing into the chair behind him. Harry rolled her eyes at her best friend.

At least he believed her now. She bent down and pressed a hand to Ron's forehead, checking he hadn't gotten too much of a shock. Next she did what any good friend would do. She slapped his cheek and called his name until he woke again.

Ron stirred until he was looking into those familiar emerald eyes he had known for almost seven years. "Harry? Y-you... bad dream... girl" was all he muttered.

"No Ron, no dream, I'm a girl" the words tumbled out of Harry's mouth, but he didn't really think about what he was actually saying. Ron eye's snapped up again, taking in the long hair, the higher cheekbones, and the more feminine features. He slapped his hand to his head and groaned.

"Right, sorry. Just got a bit shocked"

"S'okay. I did the same thing" she smiled; glad her friend hadn't head a complete mental breakdown, and more surprisingly she herself.

"So how did it happen? I'm sure you didn't ask to be like that" Ron questioned.

"Were you not listening to a word I said before my outburst?" Harry asked, sounding more and more like Hermione as she spoke.

"Not really. I was too busy thinking there's a girl in our dorm wearing my best mate's clothes"

"I woke up like this at six this morning, looked in the bathroom mirror and the next thing I remember I was on the floor." Ron's brow creased in confusion or worry, she couldn't tell which.

"I don't get it. I've never heard of a spell to change gender being taught here, so it couldn't be from there. I think Hermione's best to ask if there're anything in the books. Maybe McGonagall has the solution? She is head after all"

Harry considered this. That would mean only five people would know of her current situation, her two best friends, professor McGonagall, the person that did this to her and Harry herself. She looked up and nodded at Ron.

"I should go tell Hermione then, she won't appreciate being kept out of the circle" Harry side, lifting herself up from the ground and giving a hand for Ron to get off the couch, but Ron shook his head.

"I think I'll sit until Hermione comes down. I still feel shaky" Ron whispered. Harry nodded in understanding and left toward the girl's dorm. She gulped back bile as nerves began to take over. This was beyond weird for her. She was maybe a girl on the outside, but she still had the brain of a boy and going into a room full of girls scared her witless.

She turned the handle and made her way into the bedroom. Light was beginning to stream through the curtains in golden rays. Harry began to search for the familiar bush of hair belonging to her friend. She panicked for a second when she couldn't find the girl anywhere. A flash of bright orange caught her eye as Crookshanks, Hermione's familiar, crossed the room and jumped onto the bed containing the wild hair she was searching for. Harry smiled at her odd stroke of luck and silently crept to where the girl was breathing slowly.

"Hermione..." Harry whispered. The girl stirred but gave no indication of alertness. Harry gently tapped the sleeping girls head and her reward was a quiet "mmm?" before her friend slept again.

"Come on 'mione we need you" Harry begged. "Oh my gosh a poor house elf!" Harry whispered into her ear. To that her green eyes met with Hermione's brown ones and she smiled, thankful that her friend was now awake. _Hermione and Ron are more similar than they like to let on_ Harry mused while his friend still stared at him from under the duvet.

"W-what time is it? She asked, sitting up slowly and yawning, stretching her arms and shaking the sleep away.

Hermione eyed the slightly familiar girl in front of her suspiciously before asking "Do I know you?" the girl just beamed at her, took her hand and led her to the common room. "Wait Why are taking me" she spied the clock above the fire place "at seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?"

"It's me" was all the ebony haired girl had to say to get her to add things up. Ron was sat in a chair looking more pale than usual and said boy was gaping at the two girls, like he was waiting for a bomb to explode, and there was something about the girl's eyes that were so familiar. Hermione had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter waiting to burst out. Eventually she stopped shaking and spied the girl in front of her. She had to purse her lips to keep from smiling.

"Harry?" The girl stood in front of her grimaced and nodded, waiting for her to faint, shout, walk away. What Harry wasn't prepared for was a bone crushing hug and tinkling laugh.

"Oh you poor..." she looked for the right word, not wanting to offend Harry. But this unfinished comment just left the Golden Trio howling with laughter.

After a few minutes Harry grew worried that people would start to wake soon, for she knew Seamus, Lavender and Neville were early risers.

"Seriously 'mione we need your help"

"Well how did all this happen?"

Harry went through her explanation of the past hour, with Ron giving his input now and again. Once Harry had finished she could almost see the cogs in Hermione's brain working ten-fold. Her brow furrowed in confusion before she shrugged.

"Of all the books I've read in the library, not once have I crossed a charm or potion that does" she said, looking bemused that she didn't know the solution to something. Harry's heart sank. Hermione was her last hope of solving this without involving teachers. She sighed inwardly. It would just be her luck that this was unsolvable and she was stuck like this forever. That's when everything sank in, her mind suddenly filling with realisation and grief. She was no longer Harry, The Boy Who Lived, she was Harry, a girl.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Harry's response was a small nod and a gulp.

"Mate, you do realise you're hyperventilating" Ron said. "I don't think she's okay" he concluded.

"Ron I think he's – I mean she's – in shock"

Hermione took Harry's hand and pulled her to sit down on the couch beside her. "Harry, look at me" the girl responded to the command and met Hermione's deep brown eyes, she saw nothing in those emerald eye's but fear and sadness. It pained Hermione to look at her, but she knew that she needed to help her friend. She took Harry's hand and began to try to get through to her with simple _'it'll be okay' _s and _'we'll help you through this' _s even Ron had come over to sit beside her to try to bring her out of her stupor, but nothing seemed to work.

"Harry mate, if we don't get any response out of you we can't help you now can we? So come on, it's not the end of the world, we can hel--" Ron had hit a nerve, if Harry didn't get help soon he wasn't going to stop Voldemort, and was soon met with arms flung round his neck and a sobbing raven-haired girl on his shoulder. He looked to Hermione in a panic, questioning with his eyes. Hermione mouthed "Well, hug back" to his question.

Ron hesitantly wrapped his arms around his friend, receiving a sob from Harry and a smile from Hermione which he took to mean approval.

"What am I gonna do?" the muffled speech was heard from his shoulder. Fortunately he didn't have to answer as Hermione was on hand and seemingly the only one thinking productively at that moment.

"Harry first of all you need to let Ron go" she replied, biting back a laugh when the sobbing quit and Harry suddenly jumped away from said boy, blushing. "secondly, we're going to go to McGonagall, maybe she has some answers" Harry nodded, obviously thankful that she had someone thinking for her.

Harry managed to stop crying and took her glasses off to wipe the tears from the lenses. She looked down to the crimson carpet to find she could see each individual golden pattern sewn into the carpet clearly. She realised she could see everything perfectly clearly.

"That's odd" she mentioned, only to receive a defeated grown from Ron.

"What _now_?" Hermione quizzed with a joke in her sceptical tone.

"I don't need my glasses anymore. I can see fine." She told them. Harry shrugged, stood and faced his two best friends. "Well I think we should go to the head office sooner rather than later. Shall we?" she turned and headed toward the door only to hear a gasp of disbelief from Hermione.

"You're not going out of this room looking like that" she stated, no hint of a question in her voice.

"Bloody hell" was all she could answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! I really appreciate your views and I have taken some suggestions and will add them to the story. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this! Again, any critism is taken on board, but please be nice._**

**_Enjoy the second chapter!_**

* * *

"Come on Harry, you don't expect me let you go out there without doing your hair, makeup, and sorting you some clothes do you?"

"I didn't think you cared about any of those things" Ron interjected, receiving a glare and a smack on the head for his efforts.

"Harry, come on, we're sorting you out"

"Nuh-uh, I'm not doing makeup and clothes, never in my life will you catch me wearing girl's clothes!" Harry exclaimed.

Two minutes later Harry was caught in the swirl of fabric and shoes that was Hermione as she got to work on her appearance. Ron was sat on Hermione's bed staring pitifully at Harry, who was silently sending pleas of help towards him. He felt as though the torture would never end. She needed to find the head teacher to sort this whole thing out, and Hermione was making it more real for her than she cared to think.

"Okay, Ron, you need to leave" Hermione suddenly said, making both of them start as she hadn't said anything for the past few minutes. She turned to Ron with a meaningful look, which made Ron immediately scurry out of the door with red ears. Harry hadn't noticed the huge pile of clothes in Hermione's arms until she turned to her, a huge smile upon her face.

"W-what are you doing?"

"_I_ am going to be waiting for you to try on these clothes, _you_ will be changing and then I'm going to do your makeup" Harry gulped. Why had she told Hermione? Her mind came to no valid reason when she thought of the torture she was being put under right now. "Go on then!" she exclaimed motioning to her clothes.

"You want me to change here, now?" she had to keep her hands gripped to the clothes to stop them from dropping all over the floor when Hermione nodded. Harry's heart began to race and her annoyed mood from a few seconds ago was replaced with immense fear. If Harry changed into these clothes, it meant that she was really going through this, and it wasn't just some weird dream. The clothes were not the thing that caused her fear, it was the changing. It would mean that she was no longer the Harry she was comfortable with and used to. She looked down at the clothes, spying out something she hadn't really seen before.

"Hermione what's this?" she picked it out and showed her. Hermione's eyes widened before she burst out laughing, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks.

"Harry it's a bra. You know, supports you" she explained, motioning to her own chest. Realisation hit Harry like a ton weight. She paled and decided to imitate a goldfish for a minute before Hermione grew impatient. "Harry come on it's only a bra. I know this is hard on you but, and I'm not saying you will be, what if you're stuck like this? You're going to have to get used to stuff like this at some point, so stop being so squeamish."

Harry took off her shirt and, reluctantly, placed the straps on her shoulders and clasped the back. This was harder than she'd realised it would be, and Hermione's words stuck in her mind like an annoying little humming bird. What _would_ she do if she was stuck like this? Voldemort would certainly have a field day if this information got to him.

She placed the dark blue turtleneck sweater on and pulled on the light pink girl-boxers and skinny jeans Hermione had picked out. After that she found the rest pretty easy. The silver butterfly-clasp belt, the dark blue converse sneakers, and the silver charm bracelet Hermione had made her borrow because it went well with the belt. She looked in the mirror after Hermione had charmed her hair into shorter, layered, straight locks. Despite Harry's amazement at how gorgeous Hermione had made her look, she still cringed inwardly. She wasn't used to this new body yet.

Hermione looked her up and down, obviously pleased with her own work. "Now for makeup" she stated. Harry's eyes widened even further. She wasn't ready for makeup.

"Please! I need to go to McGonagall and makeup isn't really necessary for that. Please Hermione" she begged. Thankfully Hermione showed some mercy and led her out into the common room, leaving behind the still sleeping girls.

Once in the common room Harry spotted Ron waiting on the couch closest to the fire. He spied the two girls and his jaw fell slack. His best friend was wearing a figure hugging turtle neck, skinny jeans and converse. Hermione definitely knew style. He managed to recover before the girls spotted his shock.

"Well, what do you think? Am I brilliant or am I brilliant?" Hermione asked with a beam on her face. Ron just laughed along with Harry. He met her eyes for a moment and realised what he saw were the smiling eyes of his best friend. He knew it was still the same Harry on the inside at that second and his smile widened at his friend, who gave him a questioning look, but before she could voice it, he shook his head.

"Right, have you finished Herms or are you planning on putting Harry through more torture?" Ron asked, the sarcasm dripping in his voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and just took Harry's hand to lead her through the portrait hole, leaving Ron to trail behind. Harry smiled, despite the situation, because she had her friends' support. She really believed she didn't deserve them. They didn't even flinch away from this particular incident.

They made their way down the halls. Some of the portraits were sleeping, but others were awake and all stared at the strange girl walking through the corridors and they soon made their opinions clear by asking who the girl was and where had she come from. The golden trio simply ignored them all.

Once they reached the gargoyles outside, they all simultaneously became conscious of one thing. They didn't know the password to the office.

"Lemon Sherbets?" Harry guessed the password Dumbledore had last given her. The gargoyles didn't move, much to Harry's disappointment.

"Chocolate Frog?" Ron gave a guess and, as Harry expected, they stayed stone still.

"Bertie Bott's Beans?" Hermione gave a guess and the gargoyles sprung apart.

"Trust you to get everything right 'mione" Ron mumbled as they made their way upstairs. Harry smiled at the fact that McGonagall was sticking to Dumbledore's preferred passwords. They had finally reached the top of the staircase when they all stopped, causing Harry –who was still thinking about how much she missed her old head master – to walk right into Ron's back. Ron gave an _ooft_ sound as he collided with Hermione, who stumbled into the door, making it fly wide open to reveal a tired looking McGonagall reading through sheets of documents and spell books.

At the commotion taking place in front of her Minerva jumped out of her chair and walked over to the poor girl on the floor. She took Miss Granger's hand and pulled her to her feet, Granger glared at Mr Weasley and a girl she didn't recognise. Under the girl's glare the two looked down shamefully at their feet.

"Professor McGonagall. Hi. We need your help." Ron said, looking to the girl who was looking sheepishly behind him. Hermione's eyes grew wide with anticipation.

"Okay then Mr Weasley and what can I help you with. Where's Mr Potter? I normally see you three as inseparable" She inquired, starting to worry whether that was the reason the three students had come to her.

"I'm right here Professor." Harry said, stepping forward with a grimace. She swallowed her fear and looked into the eyes of the new head mistress. McGonagall's eyes grew wider and wider, her pupils becoming almost the same size, showing how in touch with her animagus form she was. She pushed her glasses up from the end of her nose and coughed slightly, as if trying not to laugh.

"Well, _Miss_ Potter I suppose you should explain this incident. How did all of this come to pass?"

Harry went through her story of becoming a girl, adding Hermione's help.

Minerva looked down at the boy-turned-girl. She looked so hopeful, so pleading, that it almost hurt to tell Miss Potter that she couldn't help. She had never heard of anything to change gender apart from Polyjuice Potion, but that was not possible as the girl in front of her was staring up at Minerva with those familiar green eyes and the jet black choppy layers showed that this was what Potter would have looked like had she been born originally a girl.

"I am sorry Harry but I don't know of anything that would have done this to you. Students here should not know anything about such a thing, but knowing those brothers of yours Mr Weasley I wouldn't be surprised if this were a prank gone wrong"

"But Fred and George are away visiting Bill in Romania! They wouldn't have done anything like this to Harry anyway, or they would have at least asked him." Ron defended his brothers, his ears becoming pinker by the second.

"It's okay Ron, I trust your family and I know they wouldn't have done anything" Harry reassured, giving him a small smile, which Ron returned with a 'thank you' attached.

Minerva watched the trio discuss who could have done this to The Boy Who Lived; they had already passed on any teachers, and the girls who belonged in the Gryffindor House (as most girls in said house would not appreciate their heart-throb hero turning into a girl). Anyone else was suspect as far as they were concerned. She was thinking of her own suspects and motives when Miss Granger's voice made her train of thought come to a skidding halt.

"So what are we going to do? You can't stay in the boy's dorm, you can't let anyone else know it's you, if You Know Who finds out he's going to put all of this to his advantage. What say you Professor?"

"Well first off I have an idea as to where you can stay. We have private quarters off campus for the safety of students or teachers when in need of a refuge. You can stay there for a few days, and then we will introduce you to the school as a new student. I will announce at dinner tonight that Harry was taken out of school for safety precautions. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, you both must act as though you have no clue as to who the new student is or where Harry is, and Miss Potter, you must act as though you know nothing of The Boy Who Lived apart from what is in the news. We will say you were already sorted when we introduce you. Miss Granger will take it from there."

Harry paled and her mouth fell open. She could only be Harry when she was alone with Hermione or Ron. Harry Potter was being pushed out of existence and only she and her friends knew that she was still in Hogwarts. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Harry it'll be fine, we might even find out who's done this to you by the time Professor's introducing you. Please try to stay calm, _we _will figure this out together. Remember that we're here for you and you're not alone"

Harry soon found the floor becoming ever closer, the silver twining in the golden carpet of the office becoming clearer. She landed with a thud as McGonagall let out a small squeak of surprise. The next thing Harry knew he was being carted down the corridors by Ron, who had his hand supportively around her waist, making sure she didn't make friends with the floor again anytime soon.

"W-where are we going?" Harry asked, not recognising the strange off-white corridors that created a turn every few steps.

"We're taking you to the place McGonagall said you should stay in. She gave us the key, and she told you not to worry about your things and new clothes, they should be there by the time you get there" Hermione informed her, giving her a smile at 'new clothes', which probably meant that Hermione had told McGonagall all of Harry's new sizes for robes and muggle clothes. She rolled her eyes at her friend then looked up to Ron.

"What's happening when I'm the new transfer student? I mean, I need a name, where I come from, who my parents are, why I transferred, and where am I staying?" the words coming from her mouth felt like sand paper scraping her tongue, they felt rough and unreal. She tried to sound okay with the idea of leaving her old self behind until they fixed this problem, but the words didn't come out as relaxed as she had hoped, and Ron looked down to analyze his friends face. Deciding that she could take the information without fainting again, he answered her.

"Well, like McGonagall said, we have to act like we didn't know you before, so we can't tell you anything about who the new student is. You have to figure that out for yourself mate. Once you do you have to tell McGonagall, but not us."

"So I have to make up a new name, a new life, everything. God this is strange"

"You're telling us!" Hermione and Ron chorused together, making them both evade eye contact and blush while Harry smiled. It was obvious that there was something between them; they just didn't notice it themselves. She planned that as soon as her problems were solved, she would try and set them up.

"Look, I know this is strange, but I really do appreciate the help you guys are being, I mean it, you could have both just freaked out and run off, but you stayed and that's helped me keep my head straight, thanks." She said, a blush rising to her cheeks as she spoke. "Oh and Ron I think I can walk okay now" at that Ron immediately let go of his grip on her side, at least she wasn't the only one blushing anymore. She smiled up at her friend and made her way through the twisting corridors eventually coming to a bright yellow door, making the walls seem even dirtier than before.

Harry turned the handle and gasped at what he saw. It looked almost like Grimauld Place, only the decoration was completely different. The ceilings were white, and each wall had a different colour. One was green, one red, one yellow, and one blue. Harry presumed that each wall represented each house. The floor was hardwood laminate and there were three black leather chairs in front of a fireplace. In the corner between the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff wall was a bookcase as high as the ceiling. In the corner between the Slytherin and Gryffindor wall was a cupboard of sweets and a table with a bowl of fruits on top. There was a black door on each wall.

Harry made her way over to the red wall, and was about to open the door, but she heard the door of the Slytherin wall being opened and it made her stop in her tracks. She whirled around to see a certain blond-haired, silver-eyed someone that made her glare at the sight of them. As she was about to open her mouth to shout some insult at the person glaring at the trio but she was abruptly interrupted.

"Malfoy? I didn't expect to be seeing _you _anytime soon" Hermione said, obviously glaring at Malfoy _and_ Harry. Harry because she had nearly given herself away and Malfoy because she knew he would not make this easy for them.

"What business is it of yours Mud-blood" Draco spat, putting as much venom and hate into his sentence as possible. What were Weasel and Granger doing here anyway? They and Potter were the precious Golden Trio, they couldn't have done any wrong, or want anywhere to hide, they love the lime light Potty Boy shines on them too much. "Anyway, what are _you _doing here? And where's your beloved Potty?"

"What's it to you Malfoy? And where're are your so called friends Crap and Boil?" Ron barked, having to be held back by Harry and Hermione, the last thing they needed was a fight with their now new housemate.

"Okay, Ron, let's just go. We don't need to know why this boy's here, and there is no need for you two to fight, no matter what you might have against him." Harry turned to Malfoy, a slight smile on her face "I'm sorry for the trouble, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you so stuck up?" Harry said, pulling Ron along before Malfoy could see her failed attempt at stifling laughter as Malfoy gave his best impersonation of a fish. As soon as the door was closed behind the trio, Hermione rounded on the other two. If looks could kill Harry and Ron would be dead two times over.

"Harry! What the heck was that for! You're not supposed to know him and Ron you should have just ignored him as soon as he snapped at me!" She was shouting at them, flailing her hands about, to show just how angry she was.

"Herms?"

"What!"

"I didn't actually give away the fact that I knew him, I jus–"

"No Harry but you drew attention to yourself! If you had both just ignored him he might not have taken any notice of either of you!"

Ron and Harry both looked down at their feet, ashamed to meet the eyes of their best friend. Harry was the first to dare to peer up at her, cringing when she saw there was still a mask of fury on her face. Ron didn't even dare to look up, let alone meet Hermione's angry eyes.

"Harry, you need to keep your head down. I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't have taken any notice of one small remark, and Ron you always act barbaric so that wouldn't have made much of a difference." Hermione reasoned, her expression softening.

Malfoy sat on the chair nearest to the fireplace, glaring into the flames. Who was the girl that had insulted him? He was getting more frustrated by the minute. He felt that he should know who the girl was, and as for the fact that Precious Potty wasn't with them, he didn't know what to think. He knew almost everyone in this school, but she was a Gryffindor, so he didn't expect to know who this girl was. But the thing that was truly bothering him was that the girl had insulted him for no apparent reason. The girl was so familiar, yet he knew he had never met her before. He could have sworn he knew the face from somewhere. He went through her features to see what was so familiar. Jet black hair, bright emerald eyes, Gryffindor, seemed to hate him. Where had he met this girl? Olivander's was a no because it was only him in there when he purchased his wand. He knew he recognised the hair somewhere, the way they had looked away as if ashamed or embarrassed. Definitely not Gringotts, he had a vault at the far end of the building, meaning no one else would have shared a cart with him. Realisation hit him. It was Madam Malkin's he remembered the 'girl' from. He let a sneer mask his face as he stood and strutted towards the red wall, ready to get the girl to tell him everything that had happened. For some unexplained reason he just felt he had to know.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Harry asked, not wanting to be on her own with Malfoy in the same place.

"Of course Harry! We know it must be difficult for you to be on your own in a strange place, besides, this place is amazing!" Hermione squealed, giving Harry a big smile. Ron nodded in agreement, his red hair shaking wildly.

"Tha—" Harry's thanks were interrupted by a knock at the door, which made the three startle and Harry let out a squeak of surprise. Ron raised his eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Mate, you squeal like a girl"

"That's cause I am a girl!" even as Harry said the words they seemed to want to stick to her tongue. They seemed alien. They seemed too weird to accept at that moment in time, so she blocked it from her mind.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked with wide eyes. No-one was expected to be visiting them anytime soon. They heard the handle turn and Harry's heart began to stutter a staccato beat. Whoever was coming into the room was relying on the element of surprise.

Draco rolled his eyes as he heard Granger call out to him. Who else would it have been? He just ignored her question and opened the door anyway. He walked in, a smirk placed on his face as an unmovable mask. He would hate it if his face gave away his nerves at being in a Gryffindor room; he was not taught that way. He did a one-hundred-and-eighty sweep of the room before meeting the faces of the oh-so-not-precious trio. They were staring at him with wide eyes and he saw the Potter-girl gulp. Weasel simply glared once he got over the shock.

"What are_ you_ doing here" Ron hissed, trying to hide his fear. He knew Malfoy would only be in here for one reason and if he did know about Harry he would make sure she was the laughing stock of the school.

Draco made sure not to show his confusion. Confusion meant weakness, and one thing his father was sure to teach him was make sure you never show your weakness. What he wanted was answers, but he didn't really know why he wanted them. This wasn't really any of his business and he wasn't even sure what had made him come to their room. He spent a few seconds trying to come up with an intelligent answer, but his thoughts evaded him. The only words he could think of spilled from his mouth "Uh, I came to check if everything's okay"

"You what?!"

Draco had to bite his tongue to make himself stop laughing. The three people in front of him were staring at him, open mouthed, doing awfully good gold fish impersonations. It was like he had said he was planting a bomb under the school, not asked if their room was okay. He knew where he had gone wrong. He would have anyone else how they were, if they were okay, because underneath his arrogant, egotistical facade, he did care about people and Hogwarts, he just knew he would become weak if he let himself be the real Draco in public.

Draco corrected himself with a hard glare at the trio. "Well I wouldn't want you to get a better room than me would I?" he sneered. He had questions for Potter, but he couldn't ask them when Granger and Weasel were here, because he knew that he felt pity for her being forced into something that is so obviously going to make her vulnerable and weak. Draco wondered for a few short seconds whether or not this was the Dark Lord's doing, but he decided that He-who-is-stuck-up-his-own-backside would not weaken his enemy, he would want to think he had the courage to fight and kill someone supposedly more powerful than him.

Harry looked at the blond in front of her. He was stood there, arms folded over his chest, glaring. Hermione and Ron were mirroring his glare, but Harry saw something beyond that, something a lot like knowledge and pity.

Ever since Harry had watched Draco try to kill Dumbledore, she thought she saw a lot more to him than actually met the eye. He had always claimed that he hated the Professor, and that he should be put into St Mungo's psychiatric ward, but he had not been able to kill him. Harry had seen the fear and raw emotion that Draco never showed in public. Since then Harry seemed to be able to see the emotions that were being kept from the world.

"Malfoy what are you really here for?" Harry sighed. She knew he knew and she knew he wanted to ask questions, but she also knew that the both of them would be too stubborn to openly admit anything to one another.

"How do you know my name?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I heard Ron and Hermione call you Malfoy so I presumed it was your name" Harry replied, a smirk beginning to form on her face. It was a battle of wits Draco wanted and he would get it.

"Speaking of names, what's yours?" this one had Harry caught out. She couldn't think. She began to panic and her mind was screaming at her _you need to respond now. _Thankfully Hermione stepped in and answered for her.

"Her name is Lily Black, long lost daughter to Sirius" Hermione said, giving Harry a smile and a nod.

"Well Lily, I'm Draco Malfoy" Harry replied with a short nod "why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" she snapped. Harry had had enough of this banter, they weren't going to get anywhere until Ron and Hermione left for class in the morning, and Harry wasn't even sure she wanted them to leave.

Draco decided that he should at least try and be Potter's friend now he had the chance. He always was jealous of Weasel and Granger because they got the protection and the love and care that they needed. Draco got none of those things from his so called friends and his father never once let him be emotional.

"As I'm sure you've heard from Weasel and Granger, I'm a death-eater" He uncovered his dark-mark and looked right into Potters eyes, trying to find any sort of acceptance, any sort of pity in her scowling green eyes, and he was shocked that he did see understanding and sadness on her face. He just continued. "and the Dark Lord told me to kill the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." Draco hated reliving the memories, but he knew if he wanted any kind of acceptance anywhere he would have to get Harry to understand that he didn't hate her, he was just jealous because she got to grow up and have the loving family, she was born in the light, whereas Draco was born in total, pitch black darkness. "and I'm here because that way people won't find me and I'm safe here"

"But you didn't kill him, because you couldn't. You had his wand and your own and you still couldn't do it!" Harry blurted before she even had the chance to think. All she had seen was the guilt and self loathing in Draco's eyes, he blamed himself for the murder, when it was all a big ploy, and Harry just wanted to fix that. Her eyes just went wide when she realised she had just tried to comfort Draco Malfoy, but she knew he was not as evil as people thought he was, and soon she realised that he was nothing like that and she could be friends. She didn't even care to look embarrassed when three pairs of eyes stared at her in utter shock.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at their friend in disbelief. How could she just blurt something out like that? She was looking at the Slytherin with sympathy and remorse, but they couldn't imagine why she was doing so. He had just openly admitted that he was a death-eater, told her that he had intended to kill the late headmaster, all with that smug smirk planted on his face. Not only had she just tried to comfort someone who was in no need of comforting, she had also just given herself away along with it.

Whilst Ron could not wrap his head around what going on between the two, Hermione recovered from her shock quickly and, being the more intuitive of the two, did see that Draco and Harry had shared the same awful experience. Even if they both had different views on that fatal night, they were the only two people in Hogwarts to really know what happened.

After a few seconds of silence, Draco broke it and this time instead of being the arrogant little brat he had acted like in Madam Malkins, he let his true personality shine through the cracks in the darkness his father had concealed him in. "I'm sorry Harry, sorry for absolutely everything, that night was awful for the both of us, and I miss our old headmaster. He was the only person who was genuinely nice to me, and I got him killed" he let a single tear travel down his cheek.

"You didn't get him killed. Snape killed him, we both saw that. Voldemort threatened you and your family, and that's why you became a death eater too. You were just looking out for your family." Harry gave him a small smile and turned to her friends, who were still both staring with mouths wide open.

"Malfo- Draco, can I talk to Hermione and Ron alone for a second please?" Malfoy turned to glare at the two gawping at him, but he complied, not wanting to stay in the Gryffindor room much longer.

Harry turned to her friends, Hermione in particular, with a questioning look on her face. "What do you think I should do?" she said, biting her lip. "I don't know how he caught on so quickly. I was sure that we could fool him"

"Well he is intelligent Harry, but the question we want to ask is—"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT!?" Ron boomed, finally coming out of his stupor. Harry has to stifle a laugh at the great timing he had. Hermione placed a hand on his arm calmly and looked up to him, a warning clear on her face. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; his eyes squeezed shut with the effort he was making to cool down.

"What that was about Ron, was that when he came in here, he knew who I was and had the intent on getting answers from me, but instead of that, we frustrated each other, both gave up the facade and talked, like normal people do. We both share the trauma of watching our headmaster die before us, and he blamed himself which –"

"IS TOTALLY TRUE" Ron shouted, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his chin out stubbornly.

"—is totally untrue" she finished. Ron was really beginning to piss her off. She looked pleadingly toward Hermione, hoping that she could say something to make Ron understand that she knew Draco wasn't as bad as he made out to be. He wasn't bad at all, just jealous, confused, and protective of his family, which she could understand.

Hermione was sure that whatever was going on between Draco and Harry was more than an understanding. But she was also sure that Ron was being unreasonable. She gave him another warning look with her eyes and then just walked silently to the bed. At that moment two trunks appeared in the middle of the spacious room. A big grey and black owl then flew into the room, dropped the note it had been carrying, and flew straight back out. Ron immediately picked the note up and read who it was addressed to with an indifferent expression. He passed it to Harry, who read the swirly black text.

_Lily Jayne Black_

She smiled at the name Hermione had chosen for her, her mother's name, a play on her original middle name, and then her god-father's last name. She opened the letter inquisitively; wondering, first, how they knew her chosen name, and second, what it said.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_I would first of all like to tell you well done on choosing your name. I find it very honourable and sensible that you have chosen this name. Second of all I would like to welcome you to The Safe House. I intend to keep you here for the duration of your unfortunate situation, but once your problem is solved, you may feel free to leave The Safe House and return to your dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower. Until then you must remain in The Safe House until I send Mr Filch, who has been informed of everything going on, to bring you to the Great Hall to be introduced to the new students. This should be in two to three days and as I said, Mr Filch will escort you. _

_Until then there are two trunks, one contains every day muggle clothes, the other contains robes and books ready for your return to Hogwarts which as aforementioned, should be in a few days._

_I do hope you enjoy The Safe House._

_Please kindly send Mr Weasley and Miss Granger back to their dormitories before the waking hours of tomorrow morning. We would not appreciate our efforts being in vain,_

_Yours sincerely with best wishes,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall._

_P.S: I would like to warn that Mr. Malfoy is staying here under both my and Professor Snape's protection. If you should come across we would like to apologize in advance for any trouble. Good luck. _

Harry frowned at the paper. Argus Filch was to be his escort? She reworded that in her head. Argus Filch knew everything about what had happened? She wasn't sure she was comfortable with him knowing. But she knew he wouldn't tell anyone. He never spoke to any of the students anyway. But Filch would make sure he made her as miserable as he possibly could.

"So what are we doing Harry?" Hermione asked, noting that Harry did not look happy at the letter she had received. She hated it when her best friend was unhappy, it was as if her unhappiness bought the other two down too.

"I don't know. I have to talk to Draco. I don't know what's going on with him yet, and I'm not sure I want to know"

"Like hell you don't!" Hermione said, knowing that they felt more for each other than they cared to admit to themselves. She wasn't going to let her friend deny herself a love life after she denied herself anything else that equated to being a normal relaxed teen. Her best friend looked at her with wide, questioning eyes.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I said, you're going to go and talk to Draco, sort things through with him, _without_ Ron or myself interfering" she shot a warning glance toward Ron "and you will tell us all about it later after Ron and I have finished classes, but right now we need to arrange sleeping because there is only one bed, and we need to unpack before class." She finished, pointing the only large bed in the room. The bed was covered with a golden duvet, along with crimson cushions and pillows.

"Well I can sleep on the floor and you and Hermione can share the bed" Ron said simply with a shrug. Hermione and Harry eyed each other carefully, trying to gauge one another's reaction, but the only expression they could read was masking their own face.

Harry nodded slowly. It would be weird at first, but she was a girl, she would have to get used to it at some point, so why not then? Hermione turned to Ron, a small smile on her face.

"Sure, but one minor adjustment, you're not sleeping on the floor." She said stubbornly which Harry had been forced to learn, all too painfully, that it was a closed deal when she did that. "You can sleep on the bed too. It's big enough for all of us. There are no other covers or pillows, so you'd be freezing and uncomfortable if you slept on the floor"

"Are you sure? I honestly don't mind -"

Harry saw what Hermione was doing straight away. She was trying to make it less awkward for the both of them and Ron. She instantly nodded her head in agreement, feeling that it would be best if Ron wasn't left to sleep on his lonesome. "Ron, do you honestly think we'd let you be cold and uncomfortable?" she said, receiving a small shake of the head and a grateful smile from her friend.

"Okay so now that that's sorted, I need to unpack, but let's eat first. You need to get back before everyone's finished breakfast. Just say you went to the library because Ron had homework to finish" Harry suggested, proud of her quick thinking. It sounded a like a reasonable explanation.

"Lets go eat" Hermione said, agreeing with Harry. Her two friends nodded and headed over to the door, then realising they had no idea where to get the food, they turned to Harry. She looked around, biting her bottom lip thinking. McGonagall hadn't mentioned where anything was, which she thought was strange. Hermione opened the door they had recently come through and Harry and Ron followed. The trio looked around for any sign of a meal, but could find none.

Draco was leant against the Slytherin wall; his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose firmly. Harry stared at the boy for a moment in wonder. He looked upset, or maybe a better word for it was frustrated. After a moment the silver-eyed boy seemed to notice eyes on him, he shook himself and folded his arms defensively with a glare at the trio. Harry noticed it was directed at everyone but her.

"Draco can you show us where we can eat breakfast? We're all hungry and Ron and Hermione need to go back before everyone's awake." She asked, trying to make her voice soften, she knew if she was nice to him he may let his guard down a little more.

Draco's eyes widened at the sudden niceness Harry was showing towards him. He thought for a moment before deciding to answer her question as nicely as she had asked. "Sure Harry, the kitchens down that hall there" he pointed to the narrow corridor in between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Walls "there're always full cupboards, the fridge and freezer both have meat and vegetables in there. I'll show you where everything is" he said, motioning with his hand for them to follow them. All she knew was that she would have to speak with Draco later today.

Harry walked at Draco's side whilst Hermione and Ron began muttering and whispering to each other. Draco gave Harry a sideways glance before darting his eyes back to the path ahead of them, he did not, after all, want to be seen showing affections towards Harry.

* * *

What do'ya think? Review and tell me ;)

Ftp

x


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it's taken so long, but there's been a death in the family and I've had to help with things, so I've been very distracted. But I am back on track and raring to go!! F-T-P x_**

* * *

Harry bit her lip as she and Draco walked down the winding halls of the Safe House. She wanted to say anything, just anything that would make the atmosphere between them less awkward. She only realised she was staring at Malfoy when he coughed and looked away. _Way to go idiot, you just had to stare at your Hogwarts arch enemy didn't you? That's great Harry, just great. _Harry thought as she looked away, blushing a slight pink.

Draco smiled behind his bangs at the blushing girl. He couldn't help it. Her embarrassment just made her look...cute. No. He had not just said that Pathetic Potty was cute! Although he had to admit, she didn't look any worse off as a girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- I wasn't – I—"

"Potter"

"Hmm?" she looked up, big emerald eyes waiting expectantly for him to tell her it was okay. But no such luck came to Harry.

"Shut up" he said. She glared at him and folded her arms, which made Draco laugh. Harry had to hold back the gasp building in her throat; this wasn't the usual Malfoy sneer. It was a deep throaty laugh that could never be faked. Malfoy was genuinely laughing and Harry wanted to lose herself in it. It was music to her ears, the way the laugh seemed uncontrollable, the way his grey eyes became silver and glinted with joy rather than the troubled corruption that usually clouded them. Ron and Hermione caught up with their friend and the laughing boy, both looking just as shocked as Harry. Hermione turned to Harry a worried frown on her face.

"What on earth did you do to Malfoy?" she asked. "He's _laughing_! You must have hexed him!" she whispered.

"For your information I was actually laughing at Potter's sulking" Draco interrupted the Trio's little conversation, snapping Hermione and Ron back to earth with a resounding thud. Their eyes widened, before the pair collapsed in fits of laughter.

"You're telling us you were laughing at Harry's sulking? Why was that?" Hermione asked while trying to control her laughing. Harry however was flushing a deep crimson. Her friends really did know how to embarrass her. They couldn't just let something go. She looked to Malfoy apologetically, but she saw his face – defiant and proud – and she could see he wasn't going to look her way anytime soon, so she studied his reaction to her friends. His nose and cheeks had a faint line of pink marking them. She smiled at this, thinking he was sweet when he did this. She shook her head. She did not think her arch enemy was sweet.

"I laughed because... because"

"Because..." Ron encouraged. He knew the answer Malfoy was thinking, but he wanted to see the answer that would leave his lips. He picked up on a lot more than his friends thought and he had seen their interaction a few seconds ago. He had made up his own relationship scale a few months ago. Right now Harry and Draco were in the early stages of _Phase One: Realising they like each other_. But this wasn't going to make Ron behave any differently towards Malfoy, he could hurt Harry and he didn't want that

If Draco's mind was an office with little people working to compute everything that goes on in his head, right now that office would be empty, and tumbleweed would drift slowly across his brain, the little people would be scrambling desperately for something, anything to get his mind back up and running, but to no avail. He was lost. Why had he laughed? Well he knew the answer to that, but he couldn't say anything close to the reason. He was trying so hard to search his brain for a logical reason, and it wasn't working. There was no way he could get himself out of this. He did the next best thing a Malfoy could think to do. He changed the subject.

"So Harry what happened to you? I mean, did someone pull a prank and it went wrong? Did they want to help you? Did anyone get to you? I –"

"Draco?" Harry asked as sweetly as she could. She thought that her new voice added effect to this, and took full advantage of Draco's gaze suddenly clouding over with lust and expectation. Oh yes, she could get used to this.

"Hm?" he asked, turning to face her fully now.

"Shut up" she said with a grin. His eyes instantly cleared from the silver fog to the icy blue she was used to.

"Oh fuck you Potter" he said, storming off ahead, leaving the three to follow behind. They all broke down with laughter, tears rolling down their faces. Once the three had calmed down enough, Harry ran to catch up with the blond. She found him striding down the winding tunnel.

"Oh come on Draco! It was just a joke!" she called, trying to get him to walk at a slower pace.

"Whatever, Potter"

"You can call me Harry you know" she said, slightly offended after the heart to heart they had had half a minute ago.

"Whatever" he repeated. Harry folded her arms and pouted, she was going to get no-where with the Slytherin at this rate. Not that she wanted to get anywhere, right?

"Draco please, I thought back there that you really wanted to be friends with me." Draco snorted in response to her statement. "What? You don't want to be friends. That breakdown was for daddy-kins then? What is it with you?!"

"Don't mention that fucking perverted old maniac. I never want to see him again and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see me either" Draco replied through gritted teeth. Harry immediately saw resentment in his eyes and felt guilty for being the one to cause that beautiful face to scrunch up in pain.

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't kn—"

"No you didn't know. Well, he was the one that suggested it be me to kill Dumbledore. He wanted to show the Dark Lord how much the Malfoy family was capable of, how proud of me he was. When I refused, or when Severus took over, it was because I was a coward, I could have done it, and I could have been He-who-is-such-an-ass' right hand man. I was a coward. Now you know"

Harry couldn't think of anything to say, so she stayed silent the rest of the way. After half a minute, they came to a stop in front of a door that was painted white.

"Benvenuti in cucina" Draco said proudly.

"Grazie" Harry replied almost as proudly. She knew the language he was speaking and she also knew that he didn't expect her to understand.

"Si parla Italiano?" he asked shocked. Harry giggled, but was stopped almost directly by the sound of her voice. Her laugh was high pitched and girly, like she had expected, but it still came as a shock.

Draco smiled at her laugh. He hadn't heard anything so angelic, so enchanting. He wanted to catch it and put it in a box so that he could hear it over and over again. When she stopped his face fell back into its normal morbid coldness.

"Sì Draco, parlo Italiano" she replied with a smile. "I learnt it when I was younger. When my uncle and aunt weren't making me do chores, I was locked up in my room. Dudley –my cousin- had wanted to learn, he bought the books and C.D's and everything. As soon as he realised he wouldn't be able to speak fluently just by listening, he gave up and gave them to me. When I wasn't doing chores, I would listen and voila"

"Molto buono" Draco answered with a nod. Harry smiled back shyly before returning her emerald gaze back up to meet Draco's silver orbs.

Draco had to hold back the urge to kiss her as Harry looked up at him through thick black lashes. He instead opted for clearing his throat and opening the door to the kitchen and making his way in.

Harry waited for Hermione and Ron to catch up before going into the kitchen. They were only a few feet behind, but she felt like she was leaving them out otherwise.

"What's with Malfoy, he's been staring at you since he found out that you were...well, a girl" Ron replied, ears turning a light pink. Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously at her friend. He didn't have to blush in embarrassment, she knew what was happening, and she wasn't going to shy away from it because she knew she would find a way out of it somehow.

"Ron, if anyone should be embarrassed, it's me. So quit it, I'm fine, a little shocked obviously, but I don't need you to be embarrassed for me. As for Dra_—Malfoy _I have no idea what you're talking about. Now can we go eat? I'm starved!" Harry's stomach rumbled in response to her last statement.

She turned and went through the door to see Malfoy leaning against the counter, his arms folded over his chest as his hip rested on the granite. His green tee was pulled up slightly due to his position and Harry found herself staring at the blond in awe. He looked like a statue, gorgeous and proud in this stance.

The Slytherin turned and met Harry's gaze, he let his face show a small amount of Real Draco and smiled tentatively. Harry smiled back, but their small interaction was interrupted by Ron.

"So where's the grub Malfoy?" he asked, not bothering with niceties. Hermione nudged him in the ribs and gave him a warning look. It was too late however and the blonde's eyes had already turned an icy blue and his mouth was open ready to respond.

"It's up your arse you prat" he retorted. Ron's ears went pink yet again and he stammered, thinking for a come-back.

"He didn't mean anything by it Malfoy" Hermione tried to reason "he just wants to know where the food is"

"And I answered _Granger_"

"Okay guys quit it right now!" Harry quietly fumed.

"It wasn't me who started it!" the other three all replied simultaneously.

"I don't give a shit! Stop it now!" she screamed, hands in the air. She turned to Hermione and Ron, who were both staring at her astonished. "Ron, ask more politely, then maybe you wouldn't have gotten a response like that" Ron's eyes widened disbelievingly, showing the betrayal he felt in his eyes. Draco sniggered behind the two. Hearing this, Harry turned around with a glare masking her face. "And _you_, you could have been a little more patient! You're going to apologise to Ron right now, and then the two of you are going to at least try to act civil to each other."

Draco raised an eyebrow to Harry's outburst. It was only a few insults, nowhere near the usual brawl. What had made her so edgy? Also, why hadn't she argued against him with her friends instead of stopping the argument?

Harry was breathing heavily after her outburst. She didn't know why she hadn't taken the Gryffindors side. She just knew she wasn't prepared to choose between the Slytherin she could understand and relate to the most out of anyone, and her friends who have been through everything with her and stuck with her no matter what.

Hermione hid the smile creeping across her face by trying to look shocked, which she wasn't. Harry's emotions were always very clear to the bushy-haired girl. Right now she could see exactly what was going on through the green-eyed-girl's mind. She wanted to hug the girl and help her through her confusion, but she knew that wasn't the best idea right now.

Draco coughed and grinned. Harry glared at him in warning. If he didn't apologise he would be a big trouble. "Well, weasel..." Harry folded her arms and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Draco cleared his throat to try again. "_Weasley_... I'm sorry for saying that there was food up your arse"

At this, all of the teens collapsed into laughter. Ron grinned at the Slytherin, who smiled back, and walked over to shake his hand in a temporary truce. Both girls smiled at each other, Harry winked at Hermione and walked over to the other girl.

"At least we don't have to worry about a bratty Slytherin now." Harry sighed, staring at the two boys laughing.

"I suppose, but Harry are you sure there's no other reason for this?"

"No, not really" Harry answered a bit too quickly for Hermione's liking. She was just about to contradict her friend when the smooth, aristocratic voice interrupted.

"Okay. So are we going to eat or are we going to stand here gossiping?"

"Sure. What do we have?" Harry replied.

"Well, in the top cupboard, there's cereal and bowls. In the one next to that there's bread and pastries and stuff. In the fridge there's meat and well, you know what's in a fridge." He answered a little bashfully at the last sentence, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cool. Thanks for bringing us here Draco"

"No problem, I was coming this way anyway" he smiled.

Harry went to the cupboards and snatched a couple croissants along with a pan au chocolat and a coffee, Draco had a piece of toast and a coffee, Hermione had tea with a bowl of Corn Flakes and Ron had a glass of milk with Shredded Wheat.

While they sat at the breakfast bar, they all talked animatedly about teachers, classes, and grades they needed for N.E. exams. Harry was in blissful forgetfulness until Draco bought up the events of the early morning again.

"I really can't explain what happened..."

"Why not Harry? I mean, you don't want to or you don't remember?"

"I remember. It's hard to explain the why and how"

"Well then just tell me what you can"

So Harry recalled the early morning to Draco.

...

Draco's face gradually went from expectant and waiting to confused and brooding. He was confused as to why someone would want to do this to Harry, and he was brooding about why he felt so angry that someone could do this.

Draco stared into space trying to think about possible suspects. The next thing he knew slender, delicate fingers were clicking in front of his eyes. "W-Wha?" he blinked and saw that it was Harry clicking. She grinned at him.

"Welcome back" she said. He smiled at her and looked down embarrassed. "You know, your left eye twitches when you're thinking like that" Harry still had a grin masking her face. Draco had to admit, when she smiled the Gryffindor looked positively adorable. Two red blotches appeared on her cheeks and Draco thought she looked even more adorable when she blushed.

"Harry I think we have to get back to Hogwarts. We'll see you after curfew. I hope you have a good day" Hermione got up from the bar and hugged the Gryffindor before leaving with Ron at her heals.

Harry turned to the blond, a small smile on her face. "So what do you have planned today?" she asked. She was hoping he would give her some idea as to what to do during her time trapped in a house for god knows how long.

"Um, I normally just hang out and read a book, but we could go to the lake if you like, I found a tunnel a few days ago"

"Cool! Where's the tunnel? I love the lake" she gushed. The lake was her favourite place, it always helped her think, and she would often go there when she wanted her mother or father.

She finished her food and took her plate, along with Ron and Hermione's, to wash up. She looked around for a sink, but there wasn't one she could see.

"Draco, where's the wash basin?"

"Oh you don't have to wash up." He said, a smile plastered on his face.

"What do you mean, of course the dishes need washing" she said confused. Draco's presence was beginning to give her a head-ache

"Dobby!" he called, which confused the Gryffindor even more. But when she heard a small _pop! _she whirled round to face the house elf.

"Yes Master Malfoy sir. Does sir require Dobby's services master?" he asked, huge brown eyes looking up fearfully. Harry smiled softly when she saw her friend.

Draco looked between the wizard (or witch now so to speak) and house elf, wondering how to react. He hadn't ever been horrible to the elf, it was just his name, but he doubted Harry would believe him.

"Hi Dobby" she grinned and waved. Dobby's eyes widened and he looked at the girl.

"Hello. Dobby supposes you is Master's girlfriend. Dobby hasn't seen miss before." Draco spluttered at that while Harry nearly laughed at the idea.

"No Dobby, I'm not Draco's...girlfriend" she cringed saying the word. "It's me, Harry"

Dobby's eyes widened, becoming bigger than they already were. "Um, excuse Dobby miss, but Dobby knows that Master Harry is a boy" he looked down as his feet, which were covered in an odd pair of bright coloured socks. He twirled his scarf in one hand and pulled his hat off with another as a mark of respect.

"Dobby, it's me, someone did this to me last night."

"Sorry miss, but Dobby needs proof that miss is Harry"

* * *

**_Okay so what did you think? Good? Bad? Either way I want to know. I always ask for constructive criticism, emphasis on the constructive._**

**_Okay, thanks to Fire Dolphin for pointing out a bad time referense in the plot, seriously thanks. I have slightly altered Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 so it goes with the time. _**

**_Again, thanks Fire Dolphin. _**

**_Love y'all_**

**_FTP  
x_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys!! Here's another chapter courtesy of FTP! My laptop broke U.U' my luck just gets better and better... so anyway, I managed to get a new laptop. YAY CHRISTMAS! What did y'all get? Review and tell me!! I hope you had a good one! And Happy New Year too! x**_

* * *

Harry stared at the defiant little elf in front of her open mouthed. He was scowling at her, a disbelieving look in his big brown eyes. She had never seen Dobby so defensive and upset. She looked at Draco, who was looking just as shocked as she was. Harry thought for a moment, trying to think of something only she and Dobby should know. Just as Harry opened her mouth, Draco tugged her to the side of the kitchen, his eyes darting from the elf to the witch.

"Draco what's wrong?" she asked, concerned at the boys brooding look.

"Are you actually crazy? Or are you just stupid?"

"Excuse me?" she flared her nostrils irritably and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why are you telling Dobby? I'd have thought you wouldn't want the whole school to know, but the way you're going around broadcasting it makes it seem the exact opposite" he said, his eyebrows raised challengingly.

Harry processed what he was saying. At once, she realised Draco was right. Harry had told herself that she didn't want anyone to know, and here she was blabbing to Draco, to Dobby, who next, the mermaids in the lake? Harry could almost smack her own head for being so stupid. She decided that telling Draco, McGonagall, Filch, Hermione and Ron was enough.

"So how do I get out of this Draco? I mean, it's gonna look so weird if one minute I'm telling him who I am, the next I'm saying I'm just a new student."

Draco pondered this for a moment, wondering what would seem like a sane explanation. He then had an idea, but he wasn't sure Harry would like it. He decided that just going into it and improvising would be better, it would be a more genuine reaction anyway.

He grabbed Harry's hand, all the while watching her face go from contemplating, to realisation that Draco had her hand, to shock and confusion. He almost had to put a hand on his mouth to keep a smile from making its way to the surface, but Draco caught it and trapped it just as he walked back over to Dobby, Harry in tow.

"I'm so sorry Dobby. She hasn't been the same since the crutiatus Voldemort cast on her went to her head. Believe it or not, she was supposed to seduce Harry- I mean Potter, and when she failed, she was punished."

Harry wasn't listening to Draco's words, or Dobby's dismissive "It's okay Master Malfoy, Dobby is sorry to hear that the poor miss suffered. Dobby hopes she is going to be okay at Hogwarts." The words were just muffled noise to Harry, who was instead, distracted by the warm, smooth hand holding hers. She expected his touch to be cold and sharp (not that she ever thought about how holding Draco's hand would feel), but it was the complete opposite. It was warm, inviting, his skin was smooth and soft. She melted into that touch, wanting more, she felt herself leaning towards Draco, and she caught herself just in time.

"... Mungo's nurses said she should be getting some of her real memory back instead of convincing herself she's Harry as a girl." Harry blinked, what was Draco saying about St Mungo's and her?

"What? Draco what are you talking about?" Draco gave Dobby a look as if to say _that rests my case_ before taking her elbow and leading her toward the door back to the main room.

"Bye Dobby! Thanks for taking the dishes. Come on Lily, I promised you a trip to the lake." He said a little louder than necessary. Harry was still confused, so she didn't bother questioning it.

"I thought he wasn't going to buy it for a second there. You were brilliant by the way, looking all distant and vacant like that. I thought you'd protest."

"Um, protest against what exactly?" she asked, trying to sound just curious, but she couldn't keep the embarrassment showing in her voice.

"Earth to Harry, you were there. You should know what I'm talking about" he said, giving her a sceptical look.

"Not really, I kind of got a tiny bit distracted."

"By what, the nice white paintwork?" he smirked

"No"

"You were distracted by No?"

"No"

"No?"

"Yes"

"I thought it was no?"

"No"

"Yes?"

"No!"

"So it's no?"

At this Harry silently fumed and just stayed silent. She was actually grateful that she had avoided answering him, because she wasn't sure what to make of it herself. Draco Malfoy was her arch enemy. He was an evil, pompous, arrogant idiot who hated the ground she walked on. Along with that came the fact that he was a death eater, loyal to the most evil wizard that walked the earth, and Draco was born and raised in the darkness, he was surrounded by it and followed it willingly. Harry couldn't believe she was even thinking this through. Draco was a boy and Harry was a boy, they couldn't be together.

_But you're not technically a boy anymore _some part of her mind was trying to convince her. She went to rub her temples, but was stopped when she realised something was stopping her movement.

Draco was still holding her hand.

She coughed and blushed but she didn't let go. The touch was soft and calming, just what she needed to keep her thoughts straight. She thought first about how Hermione had pushed her to talk to Draco. Did Hermione know how Harry felt before even Harry knew?

Draco was walking at a quick pace, having completely forgotten about the hand in his. He looked over when he heard a small cough. Harry's hair was flowing behind her in silky waves as she quickened her step to match Draco. Draco wanted to reach out and slow her down, he wanted to ask what the rush was, but he was stopped by something he'd completely forgotten about.

Delicate fingers were entwined with his.

His cheeks and nose became a light pink and he coughed as he dropped the hand he was holding. Harry turned to face him, confusion slightly visible in her eyes. Had she known they'd been holding hands? _If she did know, she didn't let go, so that must count for something _he thought as he stared at the Gryffindor.

Harry tilted her head confusedly at why Draco had come to a stop, and why he'd let go of her hand. She turned, slightly hurt and twice as confused, and started walking back to the Safe House's main room.

She shook her head. There was no reason for her to be feeling hurt, Draco had only let go of her hand. So why, when he caught up and matched her stride, did she feel like she would crumple with embarrassment and upset?

Draco licked his lips and looked sideways at the girl, suddenly nervous for some reason. She was frowning at something that Draco couldn't comprehend, but it made him frown too. He tried to ask her what was wrong, but the knot in his stomach told him that it was best not to ask.

Instead, he opted for a different question.

"Hmm, I was thinking, instead of going to lake, we could just... hang out here? Maybe I could give you a tour of the Safe House? There's a lot to see when you first get here. It's actually pretty cool, but it does get a bit tiring when you've walked through endless halls for a book... there's still rooms I haven't gotten to yet, the halls go on for miles. Of course if you'd want to go to the lake, that's okay..."

"Draco? Let me speak?"

"Oh, sorry"

"I don't mind staying in the main room today. Besides, I'm sure Ron and 'mione will be back in a bit, they'll make their excuses and leave the common room soon, they should be here in an hour or two, and I think we need to talk?"

"Um, okay... what about?" he asked, a little shocked at how upfront she was being with him. His heart began a staccato beat, and he tried to convince himself that he was just happy that Harry was being his friend, but he knew the real reason, even if his conscious mind wouldn't admit it. He was staring right into the honest emerald eyes of Harry Potter, Draco saw the real person inside. He saw that she was hiding the distress deep inside herself, and she wasn't showing that shock and grief to anyone, not even herself.

"The new carpets in the Great Hall, what do you think? I'm talking about this." She sighed dramatically, motioning to herself. Draco blinked. Had he really been thinking about Harry Potter in that way? His eyes darted away from the emeralds. The faint pink streak appeared on his face as he remembered to respond to the waiting Harry.

"I-I g-guess we sh-should talk, I m-mean I think I know what you're going to tell me anyway. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me"

Harry smiled, she knew that it was hard for Draco to be open, and to be direct with her must have been even harder for him. It didn't stop her sighing in relief that he hadn't freaked out and said that the whole school deserved to know. She touched his arm in gratitude, and Draco's blotch of pink deepened to that of crimson.

_Doesn't he look so sweet when he's embarrassed!_ Harry blinked and removed her hand. She was the one blushing now.

Draco, deciding to try and bypass this awkward moment, coughed and started to walk again.

"I guess we should head back to the main room then" he said, trying a smile, which looked more like a sneer. Harry smiled back and walked on through the corridors she thought lead to the main room.

When they arrived at said room ten minutes later, Harry walked over and picked up a book from the Ravenclaw wall. Draco looked around the expansive room. It really was becoming his home. Ever since McGonagall and Uncle Severus had let him take refuge here, he had found a place he could really be himself. Now that Harry, his not-so-arch enemy was here, he thought it'd affect him and draw him back into his cold facade. From what he'd experienced this morning, he would find it harder than ever to keep his guard up. Harry seemed to bring out the emotions in Real Draco, and she saw what nobody could see in him.

He was bought out of his reverie when a small cough from behind him startled him. He turned swiftly to find the ebony-haired girl looking just as shocked, her eyes wide with surprise. She recovered faster than Draco and smirked.

"Make you jump?" she laughed. Draco let out a shaky laugh in response, his eyes settling on the smiling green orbs before him. In this light, Draco thought they looked like they had a blue tint to them which made them shine like an actual gem. He smiled, now calm in the sea of Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled back at the Slytherin, conscious that he was staring into her eyes, but not caring. She was hypnotised by those eyes, and she forgot everything but Draco. When he looked away Harry's mind cleared and she was shocked by what she'd just discovered.

She liked Draco Malfoy.

How could that be possible? All of the reasons she listed made complete sense. School enemy, death eater, dangerous to both himself and Harry, _boy_. All of those things were the exact opposite to what Harry should want, especially right now.

_Although, he _is_ awfully cute, he would be dangerous sure, but aren't you already in danger? _Harry's recently acquired conscience countered his common sense, and she found herself listening to it. She looked back to Draco, who had moved to sit on a chair by the fireplace and was watching her intently. He grinned placing his face in the palm.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. Harry's eyes widened and darted around guiltily.

"Nothing in particular, just about things going on, how I'm going to get out of this. You know, normal things a guy would be thinking if he woke up a girl." She joked, trying to remind herself, and maybe Malfoy, that she was still Harry, still a boy inside.

"I suppose I'd be a wreck if this happened to me. You've got balls Potter."

Harry's eyebrow rose, questioning Draco's statement. Said boy suddenly comprehended what he'd just said.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that!" he began apologising. This was something Harry had not expected from a Malfoy. She burst out laughing.

Draco's eyes became, if possible, wider. Harry was practically splitting her sides laughing, and he suddenly realised the comical side of the situation she must have grasped.

The two collapsed in fits of laughter, tears rolling down their cheeks and sides aching in their hysterics.

* * *

**_Wow, feels good to be back! So what did you think? Good, Bad? Again I appreciate any criticism. So tell me what you thought. _**

**_Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you got for christmas! _**

**_FTP_**

**_xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's the alternate chapter. It is a complete restyle, but hopefully you will like it ^^ Loves, FTP x

* * *

"Ron you are completely and utterly despicable! Harry needs us to be there for... her, and you're saying 'wait five minutes herms', I need to finish this game of wizard chess because I couldn't give a flying nargle's nose about my best friend' and you expect me to agree!" Hermione huffed, hands on hips. She had watched Ron and Neville play wizard chest for two hours while she sat growing more anxious by the second. Now she had him backed against a wall with a chess piece jabbing his head incessantly.

"Hermione, it was just a game of chess! Besides, we told Harry she could talk to Malfoy to keep him quiet. You were the one that said no interruptions on our part. Harry will be fine anyway, she can look after herself." He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled reassuringly. Hermione continued to glare at him, which he took to mean she wasn't buying it. He rolled his eyes and took her hand, leading her towards the door. "If you're that worried, let's go see how she is, okay?"

Hermione smiled softly, letting him know she appreciated his understanding. He smiled back, glad that she was pleased with his actions for once. They walked quietly hand in hand to the headmaster's office, completely overlooking the knowing smiles the portraits gave to each other.

"Sorry Harry, we got caught up with the homework assignment Professor Snape set. _Ronald_ here decided to play wizard chess rather than do his homework, so it took longer than we expected." Hermione huffed, glaring at the boy all over again as they arrived at the Safe House.

Harry smiled brightly at the two. She really did hope they got together soon. They fit together so perfectly, and they completed each other in every aspect. She again reminded herself that she would have to set them up when her problem was sorted.

"Hermione don't worry about it, I was talking to Draco anyway. Whilst you were doing your homework, we were trying to find out what might have caused this" Harry said, motioning to her-self.

"While Ron was… distracted" she gave him an accusatory look at this statement "I took the chance to go—"

"—to the library." Ron, Harry and even Draco finished, proving she was as predictable as the sun setting and rising.

"to the—wait what? I'm really that bad?" she looked affronted when the others gave her a look that said _do we really need to answer that?_ She carried on with her story. "So, I went to do some research. I figured if we can find out what happened to Harry, we can fix it. I looked into gender transformation and I found these." She picked up a bag with great effort, and tipped it upside down. Six huge, heavy, dusty volumes fell out of her bag.

The dust made the teens cough and their eyes water, but other than that, the room remained silent, the foursome staring at the books in awe.

Draco noticed the condition of the books and wondered where they had come from. He was sure he knew where those books came from. He was familiar with the dusty, aged, scrawled writing... Draco gasped, recognising where they had come from.

"Granger _you _went into the restricted section?" he asked. At this Hermione glanced around suspiciously before nodding.

"They were the only things I could find on what might have caused this for Harry. If it was one of your friends wouldn't you break a rule or two to help them?" she raised a questioning eyebrow.

Draco nodded in understanding as the teens stood staring at the books, none of them daring to make the first move. It was finally Draco who rolled his eyes and picked up a book. After flicking past the first few pages he stopped and frowned at the page. The other three looked at him expectantly, but he kept quiet, his eyes darting across the page, reading the words the others couldn't see.

Harry started to lean so that she could read over his shoulder, but as quick as he had found the page he snapped it shut. Ron stared at him with angry eyes. "What does it say Malfoy?" he asked, trying to not to spit the words through his annoyance.

"Oh, nothing it was just a potion I thought Professor Snape might like to see. It's supposed to create the exact duplicate of another person, so that they can be in more than one place, but the ingredients are entirely out of balance. I mean, would you mix a sprinkle of goat's horn with a whole pixie wing? It's ridiculous –"

"Mixing pixie wing with any kind of horn can be dangerous. It could have similar affects to acid if they are mixed in the wrong way. You have to be extremely careful when you're putting those together." She finished. Her eyes were on the ceiling, clearly reciting the paragraph of a book. Harry smiled at his friend, Hermione was the smartest girl she knew, and Harry was glad that she had such amazing friends to help her through this.

"So which is the book that can help Harry?" Ron asked a frown on his face. "Surely not all of those books are needed?" he turned to Hermione who grimaced. She picked up the first volume, a large purple book with a dirty white ribbon.

"Unfortunately the volumes contain different parts of what we need. For example there's a gender swapping potion in one volume" Hermione picked up the large tome and flicked through, leaving the page open for inspection before continuing "then in the second volume there's a spell to change one's appearance, a potion to reveal one's destined identity – although I haven't the foggiest what that means yet- there's different spells in each book" she finished, folding corners lightly to mark the spells they should research. Harry and Ron groaned whilst Draco seemed deep in thought.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, her green eyes trying to read the blonde's thoughts, but he shrugged away her hand and picked up a volume before silently making his way to his private quarters.

"Where's he going with that book? We need that!" Ron hissed angrily, starting to move toward the Slytherin door but Harry stopped him by placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, he's agreed to help. I think he just wants to keep his distance for now though, it must be weird - all of sudden living and becoming civil with an arch enemy because they got turned into a girl" she gave a crooked smile, but Ron could see the hurt in his best friend's eyes. Harry had been through a lot of confusion and pain in his life, but this was beyond confusion for her, and the shock and exhaustion was showing through in those brilliant green eyes.

Ron nodded, concern for his friend etched on his face before picking up the remaining tomes and placing them back in Hermione's bag. Seeing the exhaustion on Harry's face had made him realise that Harry probably needed to sleep before thinking any more about what had happened today.

As if on cue, Harry yawned and sat down, pulling a throw around her shoulders and curling up, staring into the fire with half closed eyes.

Hermione sat down beside her, placing a gentle hand around Harry's shoulder as she leaned into Hermione, placing her head on her shoulder. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as she felt fatigue start to fog her mind. Before she fell asleep though, Ron sat on her other side and she managed to mutter "Hermione, thanks for helping me, I know it's not..." she let out another yawn before continuing "easy for you to break the rules" she grinned lazily, the feeling peculiar on her slightly fuller lips.

Hermione stroked the girls hair and smiled "nonsense Harry, you and Ron are my best friends, I'd do anything to protect you both" her eyes met Ron's across the sofa, her cheeks blushing as she realised that Ron had been awake to witness her sisterly side to Harry. Ron grinned a little at her blush.

"We should probably get... Harry into bed" Hermione suggested, it felt strange to call Harry a 'her' even though they were probably a little closer now for it.

Ron nodded at her suggestion, pushing himself off the sofa and moving to pluck Harry from Hermione's arms. Despite looking gangly, Ron easily carried the raven-haired girl to the Gryffindor suite with Hermione behind them. He carefully set Harry down in the middle of the bed as Hermione pulled the cover over the sleeping girl.

"She's asleep and it's only four in the afternoon, she must have been in shock" Hermione shook her head "maybe we should look through those spells, i'll make us some coffee?" she suggested, but at Ron's confused look, she rolled her eyes "You've never had coffee before?" he shook his head, his blue eyes revealing his bewilderment.

"What is it?" he asked. Hermione smiled, her eyes twinkling as if remembering an old friend.

"Oh I think you'll love it. It's a hot drink, like tea, but much, much better" she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him through the winding halls to the kitchen. When they arrived, she sat Ron down at the counter and rummaged through the cupboards hunting for any instant coffee in the over-stocked shelves.

As she bent down to search through the bottom cabinets, Ron's eyes could not be moved from the sight before him. The jeans that Hermione was wearing showed of the shape of her legs and bum perfectly, revealing her long, slender legs that – as Ron's eyes travelled further up – were attached to a perfectly shaped bottom, he felt his ears and neck redden as he averted his eyes, only to be drawn back to staring.

Hermione straightened with a triumphant 'aha!' and turned to reveal her prize. A small jar with little brown flakes was presented to a very flustered Ron. Hermione's smile faltered slightly as she saw Ron's peculiar mood, but she decided to ignore and hummed as she walked to the kettle, finding mugs on a stand and sugar in a jar in the cupboard above.

Ron breathed deeply, calming his sudden nerves. This was Hermione, the girl he'd been best friends with for over six years, and he should not be feeling like this! He watched as she swayed her hips gently to the song she was humming as she spooned the brown granules into the mugs. He licked his lips, again feeling his heart race and his trousers tighten. Right then he wanted to go up to her and wrap his arms around her waist to pepper kisses on her neck, but just as he was finding the courage to move from the seat he seemed glued to, she turned, two mugs in hand.

She smiled as she placed one of the mugs in front of him "I'm known in my house for the best instant coffee" she laughed at a joke Ron didn't understand and he responded with a faltering smile. Deciding the best thing to do to try and diminish the awkward feelings he was experiencing, he gulped the hot drink.

"Wait Ron it's really—" Hermione's protests were too late as he chugged the drink, only to spit it back out again and spill half the mug on his white and blue checked shirt.

"—hot" Hermione finished with a sigh. Ron shouted as the liquid began to burn his chest. Hermione rushed out of her seat, grabbed a towel and ran it under cold water. "Keep your shirt on it may scold" she warned as she turned and dabbed the towel over the coffee stain.

She leant over him, compressing the cold towel to his chest and Ron bit his lip as he watched her work. Ron's heartbeat was rapidly increasing to an unbearable point at the close proximity. When she took the towel away she looked at him and his breath caught for a second, seeing those brown eyes filled with concern for him.

"Um, you should probably take your off your shirt now" she said, uneasily rubbing the back of her neck.

"What?" he asked, shocked out of his trance by her request. Hermione cleared her throat, an uncomfortable smile on her lips.

"The coffee; it'll stain if we don't wash it out" she cleared her throat again, telling Ron that she could feel the awkwardness too.

Hermione nearly laughed. It felt like she was trapped in some cliché movie, only a little part of her wanted this. She'd felt the strange jealousy of Lavender last year, and grown to realise that she loved Ron as more than a best friend.

She'd not admitted it to herself until a few months ago, getting herself into arguments with the red headed boy, trying to create a little more distance. But it had done the exact opposite, making her feelings so strong that she couldn't even deny it to herself any longer. She had confessed to Ginny one night whilst they'd been curled up in the tiny room of The Burrow with a portable DVD player Hermione had packed. Ginny had laughed, explaining that everyone knew but her and Ron, so it had been no surprise. She had kissed her on the cheek and given her blessing - "not that you need it" she'd giggled to Hermione.

And now the boy she'd been in love with for six years was awkwardly removing his shirt, his fingers slipping as his hands shook slightly. She giggled, startling Ron into dropping his shirt again, which in turn made her laugh harder.

"Look Ron, calm down, I'll conjure another shirt." she smirked, and his hands immediately relaxed. He groaned placing a large hand over his face. Hermione's smile warmed and softened, she pulled his hand away and kissed his palm.

Ron looked at her, a frown portraying his confusion. She just smiled, taking her wand from the table and whispering a conjuring spell. A green shirt with a similar checked pattern appeared and folded itself on the stool. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, undoing the rest of his shirt buttons now that he was calmer. He handed the shirt to Hermione and she placed it in the machine to wash.

By the time she'd turned back, to Hermione's disappointment Ron had the other shirt on. She didn't let her face portray the defeat, but instead smiled warmly, seeing the cute side of Ron's self-consciousness. She walked back over to the table and sat down, warmth in her gaze as she looked at the awkward wizard before her.

"Look I'm sorry for being such an awkward git" Ron looked at her, frustration and sincerity in his brown orbs.

"Ron, it's fine, it was an awkward situation" she laughed, she always felt comfortable around this boy, and it made her confidence shine through.

It was at that moment that Ron's nerves left him. This was Hermione, the girl he had known and loved for six years, whether he had been _in _love with her all this time was a question he couldn't answer. But right now, with her smiling, kind eyes he knew he loved her more than a best friend. He leant over the table and repeated Hermione's earlier action, kissing her palm. He smelt her perfume and the slight scent of the coffee drink from cleaning his shirt. She curled her fingers, holding his chin as she moved to plant her lips on his. The kiss was soft and short before she pulled away slightly, giving him time to register what had happened and tell her no if need be.

Hermione's heart raced. She had just made the biggest risk to her friendship with Ron, and it was irreversible. It'd only lasted a second, but she wanted to give Ron the decision now that she'd made it clear.

It seemed to take forever to wait, and her heart was becoming unbearably fast, but just as the third second passed agonisingly slowly, Ron closed the distance between them once more and Hermione's heart lifted. She lifted a hand to his neck, bringing Ron closer as he placed a hand to the back of her head.

Ron's head felt light as he tasted the bitter coffee on Hermione's lips... or maybe it was his, he couldn't be sure anymore. He trailed his hands down her back and felt her shiver at his touch. He felt her lean forward and supported her as she moved to straddle his lap.

Hermione placed both hands on his neck and cheeks, sitting in his lap and kissing him passionately until the necessity for air lessened the kiss into light pecks on the lips. She smiled at Ron, kissing him on the nose and forehead as they caught their breath.

"I think I do like coffee" he grinned as Hermione laughed, planting another kiss on his lips.

...

Draco sat on his bed, the large tome in his hands and a confused look on his face. He would have to show this to Snape. It was ridiculous, there was no way in Merlin's name that Harry couldn't know this, but he needed to be sure before he started blurting out accusations. He ran to the fireplace and shouted for his godfather's office.

* * *

What did you think? :D I actually didn't plan Ron and Hermione but thought it was a nice little bit of fluff for yah ;D next Draco will be having a good ol' chat with our favourite potions master, and Lily Black is a new hogwarts student, what will everyone think? Update soon I PROMISE ^^


End file.
